Telekinesis
by gamgravytavy
Summary: John has mind powers and a crush on Dave how will this work out?
1. Chapter 1

John licked his lips while trying to focus on a cup. ''UGH ROSE IT'S NOT WORKING!'' John said with distaste in his voice '' Well maybe you aren't trying hard enough, Or you could have just lied to me all along. Rose said with a smirk on her lips. ''NO rose i wouldn't lie! I told you! I don't know how it moved but it DID!'' John yelled ''Well whatever you say john'' Rose said while sighing looking at him with a sarcastic stare.''Fine rose maybe if i can get it down tomorrow i will show you okay Rose?'' John said with a low harsh tone. ''alright whatever makes you happy john'' She said closing her book she had.''besides we have to wait for Dave and Jade to arrive because Dave ''ironically'' wanted to swim i'n the new pool he bought.'' Rose looked at you and raised an eyebrow ''Is that a problem for you John?'' with a smirk coming upon her lips. ''No not really..just kinda embarrassing i heard the pool was not all to big and i don't want to be crammed in a pool with the four of you guys you know?'' john said while finding a seat in roses bedroom. ''Well i thought Jade said she was bringing a water gun four the four of us i'm sure it''l be fun John don't worry we won't be all to crammed. Dave wouldn't get a pool we couldn't move in, Besides we would just get out if he did.''She said smiling with her eyes closed elegantly.''Fine Rose i'll listen to you, Do you know what your going to wear?'' John said fidgeting in the chair in roses room. ''Yes i do, it's very nice and soft, Do you have a swimsuit that you might want to wear?'' Rose said eyeing your every movement. ''Ha uh yeah i guess? nothing special '' you say say while sitting still noticing rose watching you. ''Well it's best we get going to Daves we don't want to be late now do we?'' She said while getting up and heading to the door while holding it open and staring at you. ''Yeah i guess!'' You say almost tripping to get to roses door. ''Well now be careful John, Why are you rushing? Am i that fast?'' Rose said looking at you with her eyebrows raised.''No?'' John said confusedly ''Oh, then let's go.'' She said while opening the front door.''Alright!'' John said while skipping through the door and following rose. Dave lived a little more then two blocks away, Jade should already be there by now she lives way farther then maybe she isn't there.''Almost there'' Rose says cheerfully. And before you know it your in front of Daves house, you're very nervous and you don't know why. Rose knocks on the door gently and says '' Hello?'' Shes stands still for a moment before Dave opens the door. You are practically more nervous then ever. You, John Egbert, are confessing to the love of your life today no matter what! If you hold back you'll just regret it. Dave looks at you and a small smile on his face. You return the smile and giggle. Rose looks at you suspiciously. ''Well aren't you coming in?'' Dave says moving from the door way. ''Oh! Right '' Rose says shuffling to get to the door. You almost fall near the door way But act like no one saw. ''Heh cool place Dave.'' You say sounding a little hyper ''Thanks'' he says casually. Rose looks at you then to Dave. ''Is Jade here?'' She says sweetly ''No, Not yet, She'll be a while.'' Dave says before walking into the kitchen. ''Want something to drink?'' He ask while his face is in his fridge ''No thank you.'' Rose says while walking to the bathroom. ''No hehe thanks.'' You say fidgeting and looking to the floor while biting your lip. Dave looks at you curiously.''What the fuck is wrong dude?'' He says while closing the fridge door and placing an apple juice in your hands. ''Oh! just a little sleepy is all i didn't get much sleep, yeah.'' You say while poking the straw into the apple juice. ''Oh? Excited to see me? Well John that is very flatterin-.''

Dave was cut off when your two lips were pressed against his. You kissed him roughly and then moved your face so it could make the kiss better. Dave moved his head lower and gave in to the kiss. He began kissing back. You think that maybe Dave likes you back. Dave breaks the kiss and gasps for air. You couldn't see his eyes but he could see yours and they were shocked. Your eyebrows were nearly disappearing into your hair. and your mouth was like a gaping hole. You were blushing so hard it felt like somebody poured candle wax all over your face. Dave is the first to talk and you don't really hear the words because of how loud your thoughts are. All you heard was ''wow'' and '' holy shit''. But you snap out of your thoughts when Dave beguines placing little kisses along your neck. you jump and yelp because his lips were so cold and a little moan a little and then you remember Rose. You gently push Dave a little While panting you manage to make out some words.'' Dave..Rose will be ... back soon so we should..really stop.'' You say kinda sadly. Dave just nods. And you look down at your neck before realizing you have small bite marks. You didn't notice he nibbled on you because you guess it felt really good. Dave sees you staring at the bite marks and out of the corner of your eye you see him blush and turn his face away from you. You pull your shirt up a little to cover the marks. You glance at Dave and he looks at you. Then Rose walks in and stares at you two. And then there's a knock on the door. You jump up so fast to get to the door so you could leave the awkwardness behind you. You open the door to see Jade. You smile. ''Hi Jade!'' you say waving your hand in the air. Jade jumps into you and hugs you.''Hi John!'' She says gasp for air, Geez her hugs were tight. Jade releases and screams 'Hi!' to both Rose and Dave. Dave...Dave, Dave ,Dave.. That's all that can run in your mind. You are still shocked and nervous about what happened. Jade runs back outside and runs to the back of her car and pulls out four water guns and screeching for joy. Then she runs back into the house and hands all three of us our water guns.''Well Dave are you going to get the pool ready or what?'' Rose says looking at Dave curiously. ''Yeah.'' He says While he walk to the back of his house and closes his back yard door. His backyard was huge and You kinda are tempted to go outside and look at how big he made his pool, AND scare the shit out of him. You would do those things if you and him weren't so awkward already. You snap out of your daze when rose starts talking to jade. ''Thank you for the water guns Jade, I'm sure this will be fun, Now i'm going to go change in Daves room, if he comes in tell him i'm there okay?'' She says as she walks off.''Will do!'' Jade says while snorting and giggling.''Hey John you okay?'' She says while looking at you. ''Y..yeah why?'' ''Well you look a little pale, Did you get any sleep last night?'' She says sounding more concerned then worried. ''Yeah i did, Just not much but enough that i would be okay! So don't worry.'' And then your eyes focus on the cup of apple juice Dave left on the counter. And Jade notices you looking at it. Before you know it your gaze follows the cup as the cup moves off the counter. Jade sees all of it including your dazed face. ''John...'' She says nervously. You ignore her and continue staring at the freaks as soon as Rose and Dave come into the kitchen theylook at Jade and then back to you.''John?'' Rose says curiously. You continue staring at the floor. Jade looks at you and then all eyes are on you. You feel like the center of attention Right now, But not in a good way. You hear a gasp from Rose, She must have figured it out. And then everyone looks at Rose, But you still look at the cup. ''Well better get this cleaned up, though i have no fucking idea what the hell happened'' You gaze snaps back to reality you stare at Rose, then Jade and then Dave who is currently picking up the apple juice cup and cleaning it looks at you '' well Jade now you can go.'' Rose says while smiling trying to lighten the mood because she knows what happened. ''OH! right ok! C ya!'' She shouts and you wave to her along with Rose and stare at the ground a little more til Dave speaks up.''What the fuck happened? You know what happened Rose, Don't you?'' He says while throwing away the paper cup. Rose frowns a little and speaks up. ''Yes, i do but we can talk about it later.'' She says while looking at you. You nod and turn to Dave groans ''ugh fine'' He frowns more then comes running out.''Alrighty now you can go change John'' She says gleefully. You just nod again. You keep nodding you really need to stop go into the bathroom the change instead of Daves room. You want to try and avoid Dave because you feel so many emotions. You make it to the bathroom and close the door gently and try not to make a sound. You change into your swim trunks and you hear a door close, you guess it's Dave changing into his trunks too. You open the door gently and leap out of the bathroom and sneak past Daves door you run to Rose and speaks up fast. ''I kinda gotta potty i was waiting for you to come back. And with that she skips off. And Dave just happens to come into the kitchen in his trunks.''What happened to Jade?'' he asks turning his head you Rose. ''She went the the bathroom.'' Rose said shortly. You just nod. Oh god i thought you were going to stop nodding ugh stupid Dave and the kiss urgh. You are kinda pissed now too. Dave must have noticed how you aren't talking and just nodding to things. His face turns to you, And you freeze looking at the floor. Dave finally breaks the silence''Now will you tell me what the fuck happened?  
''Have you heard of telekinesis, Or mind powers Dave?'' Rose says keeping her gaze on the kitchen counter.  
''Yeah? So what about it?'' Dave asked curiously.

''John can move things with his mind now.'' She says plainly.

''Woah..oh okay cool..Wait what?! John can move things with his mind?!'' Dave says to a point he is slightly raising his voice.

''Yeah, Can't you John?'' Rose says while looking at you.

You just nod again and mentally hit yourself.

''Show me.'' Dave says meaningfully.

Your gaze snaps to Dave

He points the the apple that's on the table ''Move that''

You look at Rose and she just stares at you. Then you look at Dave and he nods.

You look at the apple and focus on it then before you notice the apple is on the floor.

Dave looks shocked And roses mouth is a little bit open.

You look at both of them and then look at the apple and throw it in the trash with your mind.

You look at the floor feeling pats your shoulder with a friendly smile.

''Don't feel sad about it, You should be glad you can do something most can't. And that makes you special.''

You blush and your face is hotter then ever. ''Thank you'' you say looking down.

Jade comes in squealing. ''OMG are you guys ready!?'' She says with excitement. ''mmhm'' You say still looking down

''sure'' Dave says hand still on your shoulder.

''Of course'' Rose says while heading to the door along with you and Dave.

You open the door to see a pool that is really big. You smile to yourself and chuckle, that brings Dave attention.

Dave looks and you and out of the corner of your eye you see him smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

You run into the pool screaming Dave runs in the pool with you and you wind up holding hands and gee you are blushing, Rose slowly dips in the pool, ''i invited Kanaya to join us, hope you don't mind.'' she says while smirking. ''Holy shit rose does she even fucking know where i live?!'' Dave asks with a face of pure confusion. ''Yes don't you remember? I had her over before, this is our house Dave.'' She says looking at you and blushing. ''HAHA Rose cool it are you saying you got the hots for me so you decided to live with me?'' Dave says while laughing. ''Fuck you Dave.'' Rose says while pulling out a book and going underwater reading. JADE splashes in the water jumping up and down throwing the gun in your hands. ''JADE BE FUCKING CAREFUL MY FUCKING EYEBALL FUCK.'' You say shouting. She freezing and giggles a sorry. ''Gee John are you gunna go blind on your new boyfriend?'' Dave says with confidence. ''Rose rises from the water. ''what?'' Rose says slowly. ''WHAT?!'' Jade says while shouting and you hear the doorbell you run out of the pool and realize that how loose your trunks were. You pulled them up and ran to the door you open it to see kanaya. ''Hi there Kanaya! Glad you're here!'' You says hugging her. ''Thank you John. i guess you have already started swimming?'' She says slowly. You nod slowly. ''Then i'll go get dressed and come out when i'm done.'' she says sweetly. And then she blushes widely. You stare in confusion. and your trunks are on the floor. yup theres your dick right there. And she is sucking it. wow nice weather. You see Rose and Jade walk in Rose gasps ''KANAYA! FUCK YOU JOHN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! ARE YOU THROUGH WITH ME?!'' She asks crying. Jade pats her shoulder and hugs her slowly by her side. Rose pushes jade away and slaps you. And then slaps kanaya. You run outside to see Dave shitting in the pool and he is jerking off and still looking cool you jump into the pool and say.''Hi Dave why are you doing that.'' WOw you're awkward. He stares at you while still jerking off and you smell the shit getting closer. You stare at it and your buck teeth stick out. Dave takes the hand he was jerking off with and holds your face with both hands and the shit he is shitting is everywhere now and the pool is filled with it. You stare blankly. And he kisses you and a poop flys everywhere it's covering you lick your lips where some was on you and you kiss him back slowly. You jerk him off as he plays with his anus. Rose comes out with a book and jade and kanayas dead bodies. She drops their bodies in the shit stream and walks out the door while reading and farting. You hug dave and then the two of you drown in the shit. You were never found again. You were never seen again. No bodies were found there was no traces of bodies.


End file.
